insert title here ]
by CHAOS
Summary: Dib starts to carry another question about Zim, and starts another planning "against" his slient enemy.
1. [ c h a p t e r - o n e ]

Disclaimer: "Invader Zim" is created by Jhonen Vasquez. All rights reserved.  
  
Warnig: This fanfiction sucks.   
  
Note: The first part is pretty short. Few of Zim and Gir, and Dib.....blah blah. End. Just bout that. Sorry if I didn't make the characters all-so-Zim-ish, Dib-ish and so on. Oh well......please tell me what you think?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[chapter one - planning ]  
  
  
  
"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!"  
Zim came storming out from the kitchen, his reddened......already-red eyes scanning through the room quickly, one eye narrowed as the other was wide open as his teeth with gritten tightly in furiousity. He was standing right by the huge brown couch, his fingers curved like deadly curved killing spikes that will kill all of you! YOU! Anyway, the small alien then lightly let his breathing calm down, trying to clear his mind out from this furiousity, trying to find the little metallic robot-slave, who Zim was chasing while ago from his lab, all the way up to the living room. His "hunter"-ness caught up to him....or whatever skill he was trying to use, still letting his eyes skimming through the room until it stopped, noticing the quick and faint blur of silver just disappearing by the corner. Both his eyes narrowed even more as frown curved into a sly smile-like curve, quickly leaping up to the corner, screaming out insanely like some canible, landing right infront of G.I.R. His "smile" grew wider, teeth seemingly gleaming somehow in the dimness of the room. The cornered robot was turned away, looking down at the corner, Zim's tall shadow (his favorite shadow...."tall" shadow. That makes him look tall.....Okay, so I just made that up. I dunno if he likes those kind of shadows....THAT'S WHY IT'S A FANFIC, DAMMIT! I HOPE YOUR THROAT WILL BE FORCED TO PURR LIKE A CAT WHEN IT'S SUPPOSSED NOT TO SO THAT YOU MAY COUGH UP BLOOD!!!! No, just joking... ::gets killed viciously::) not letting his shiny metallic surfice shine all so "happily".  
"Now, Gir-..."  
"I'm a teddy bear!"  
G.I.R. suddenlyurned to face Zim, both of Zim's human-disguise contact lenses which held up to both sides of GIR's head, as if to make it look like a teddy bear-ears.  
"D-....!" Zim's eyes squinted shut in such a disgrace and stupidity of the robot, but then sighed again, glaring down at the slave of his. ".....now Gir. I command you to give those back.....," he spoke in a calm, yet frustrated voice, his blackly gloved hand lowered down to the robot. But GIR, ignoring his Master, found himself placing both of the lenses into his mouth, chewing on them as one was half poked out from his mouth. Zim's eyes twitched, but he still remained calm.  
"Gir. Spit those out. Spit them out at once!"  
GIR just stood there, gazing up at Zim with blank expression as it let one lense come dropping out from its mouth onto the ground.  
Zim's hand, which was held out to GIR, trembled madly as one of his eyes narrowed, twitching, as well as one corner of his angrily stretched mouth.   
"Giiiiiiiir!" He finally outraged (well, not really), his nerves snapping out impatiently as his hand grabbed for the lense which was half slipping out between GIR's metallic lips, trying to pull it out.   
From outside of this tiny house, a man stopped by, looking up. He can hear some angry maniac voice echoing all over the house with unknowned never-heard-on-Earth noises with other destructive crashing sounds, then came a high pitched laughter coming along with it.   
".....ohh....I guess they are SO gonna divorce by next week....," he mumbled to himself, chuckling for some stupid reason, I bet and skampered along gayly (not homosexually...well...maybe).  
  
Zim was breathing hard, kneeled on the floor with both of his hands down as well, his wigged head drooped down as the robot was sitting on the floor, still chewing onto the lens, then finally got bored of it as he spitted the lens out, taking his attention else where. Maybe a wall or something.  
"Hello, wall!"  
Zim blinked at GIR blankly, then twitched again, grumbling something under his breath as he picked the spitted lense up with the other from the corner, then carefully examed them before he placed them on.   
"Advanced-......mumble* mumble*.....," he continued to grumble something about GIR as he walked up to the door, opening it. Before he could step out, he paused, turning back to GIR again with an unsure look., remembering about his daily routine before leaving for school.  
"Now, Gir. Remember.....don't let ANYONE inside this house! Gir...Gir?? Ngh....GIR!"  
"Sir! Yessir!" GIR bounced onto his two feet, his eyes reddening as he saluted up to Zim.  
Zim just eyed GIR, then sighed, turning away and slamming the door close behind him as he went off to school named "SKOOL", or skool named "SKOOL", or just skool.....whatever.  
  
* * *  
  
As usual, it was another peaceful day in Skool. Kids mooed. People bleeded to death, and all those other yummy fun fun stuff. And at Miss Bitter's class sat the very angelically good little boys and girls at their own cute little desk, listening eagerly to Miss Bitter's favorite story for their "story time" about a beautiful maiden being chopped to death with the happy-gore-n-fun and eaten by her wicken darkly Master.   
".....and because of such foolish feeling this maiden had....this 'love' she held for the Master, she finally faced her impending merciless death. The same 'love' your parents have for each other and if unfortunately, you too someday," the nice teacher's crookedly boney fingers pointed up to the children. One pale child with braces continued to vomit again from such a NC-17-gory story and fainted off from his seat.  
Zim looked off boredly, as Miss Bitters stood from her seat and started to write down the moral of the story shakily, as Dib on the other side of the class was scribling something like a scheming mad scientist. As he was humming something mysterious and X-Files-y, he suddenly paused, remembering what Miss Bitters had said something negative about "love".  
"Love....?" He whispered to himself, then his eyes rolled to the side to look at Zim, Zim reflecting on the surface of his round glasses.  
  
* * *  
  
"Does aliens love, Gaz?"  
Dib paced back and forth right infront of the TV that Gaz was watching.  
"......"  
"If they do......do they mate? If they mate...how do they mate? How do they reproduce a child?"  
Pace. Pace. Pace.  
"......," Gaz was silent for a moment, then glared at Dib, finally showing a bit of her pupils. "Dib. You're in my way," she hissed lightly. "Move. Now."  
But Dib ignored her casually, continuing to pace with one finger to his chin.  
"But what if-.....what if they don't mate? Then how do these aliens....multiply? Or are they built like some...machines? Or do they mate without loving one another like some animals? ....so many possibilities...so many hypothesis....predictions....from just one problem. Oh! I gotta write these down before I forget," he mumbled a bit over dramatically, pulling out a notepad from his black coat and started to scribble some things onto it, right infront of the TV.  
"Dib. If you don't want to be late for dinner (if you don't want to get killed by me), you will move away from the TV. You will-..."  
"What do you think, Gaz?" Dib turned to face her, walking up with the notepad clentched in his fist with excitement starting to flow into him.  
"...think what?"  
"...wait! ......remember that show about this lady abducted by aliens and was inpregnated by some kind of-..of alien 'egg' or-....whatever they said it was? Do you think it's for experiment-...or, or have you ever thought that maybe because they need another species....a species that can handle a child in their body for it to grow? A species that HAVE a female? Maybe they don't have a female. Yess....oh..no...no, wait! How can I be dumb!? If they don't have any females, why would they have any fetus or whatever they have? Or wait a sec....blah, blah, blah....."  
Gaz's frowning lips twitched, as she turned sharply at Dib with annoyed look. Because of his constant yapping, she just missed what the host of some show was saying. As Dib continued to yap on, she started to scoot over to Dib, balling her shaking fist.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aha!"   
Dib lifted his head up, his blood shot eyes madly looking down to a piece of scribbled paper. He's been working out a plan all night till the the sun came up. A plan to test his questionings of "love" and aliens.   
"One of my best plan.....and dangerously dangerous plan ever yet!" He grinned down to his paper, which held a drawing of both Zim and Dib, holding hands.  
"To know one's enemy, I must be ONE with my enemy," he hopped off from his chair, pacing by the side of his desk. "...and to be 'one' with my enemy, I shall be a 'friend' to my enemy. Oh yes, a friend," he said it in disgusted way, but smiled ever so proudly. This wasn't really his way, but dear God, he was OBSESSED! He HAD to know the answers any way he can! Walking down the stairs with his schemy snickering, rubbing his hands together, he went into the kitchen, grabbing for whatever his hand came in contact with in the opened fredge and crammed the food into his mouth as he continued to chuckle....then laugh....then REALLY laugh, spitting out food from his mouth as Gaz was sitting at the table, disgusted by her brother.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I'm gonna end it here for now. What did you think?Pathetic? Sad? Crappy-doodle? Would you like me to continue? Please, PLEASE R&R! Pleaaaase! ::grabs your knees & kisses your feet::  
  
  
  



	2. [ c h a p t e r - t w o ]

Disclaimer: blah  
  
Warning: sucky  
  
Note: Mostly Dib.....man. I like Zim. Yeah....uhh...yeah. r&R please. even flaming. Tell me what you think and stuff. Also please note what you thought was good, and what you thought was BAD THAT YOU WANNA SO KILL ME AND MAYBE CRISIS!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
[ chapter two - friends? ]  
  
  
The bell rang right on time as the children quickly stopped what they were doing on the playground, dropping their play-things and hurring off to the entrance of the side doors of the Skool. The sky was gloomy today, almost "as usual" with the gray clouds looming above, casting shadows over the rusty dark building. In the stained hallway, echos of chattering children bounced around the walls as they walked to their rooms along with the class of Miss Bitters. In such herd of the children walked Zim in his casual way, looking bored yet his mind filled with many thoughts. He almost didn't notice his fellow classmate in black, eyeing Zim from behind, his stare going up and down at the little green form. Zim kept up his pace, his black boots lightly hitting against the tiled floor with confident sound, while Dib's foot step followed behind still wearily. It was all quite for the two, until-.....  
"WATCH OUT, ZIM!"  
Dim jumped up, flinging himself up to Zim, who's eyes widened suddenly with an unexpected force of pushing, his green lips perked forward in a surprise. The poor green child was them smacked to a wall, as Dib landed, unharmed on his feet next to Zim who slid down to the floor with another "SMACK!" onto his face.  
"Whew....that was a close one," Dib smirked, looking down to Zim. "You almost stepped onto a gum!" he smiled again, pointing a bit dramatically to a freshly chewed pink gum, smeared lightly onto the floor beside his foot. "But thanks to me, you're okay."  
Zim slowly woke himself up. His eyes then glared up at Dib, who was feeling too heroic to notice Zim. His lensed eyes reflected Dib in most hateful way as he stood up, walking up to him slowly.....  
  
  
After a while, Gaz came walking along with few other late children from the playground, then stopped, noticing Dib on the wall as if some fly was smacked onto the wall, stuck with its guts pasting its own body to the rusty metalic surface. Gaz thought to herself for a moment, then swang her small legs to Dib, rudely kicking him off the wall, letting the boy smack face down onto the ground. He groaned a bit, slowly getting up to his feet with crooked and cracked glasses hanging by his left ear. He took the glasses to his hand and placed it onto himself straight again as Gaz then continued to walk away without any word.  
"I just don't get it," Did moaned, quickly catching up to her.  
"You owe me," was her only reply.  
".....what sort of gesture would be considered.....'friendly' to Zim? What should I do to successfully be accepted as his ali-...friend?"  
"Maybe if you'll kill yourself," she suggested thoughtfully to be sarcastic.  
"Maybe if I go visit his house or something," he ignored, glancing up to think.  
Gaz stayed silent again, regretting about "helping" him off the wall as Dib came to his classroom, parting away from Gaz without saying good-bye and stepped in, his eyes going directly to Zim who was sitting blankly, his small body relaxed in his chair. He was sitting back with both feet up onto the desk with a small frown and narrowed eyes in his face as his fingers toyed around with some object, then suddenly came to a forbidding glare as he noticed Dib staring up at him.  
"Hello, Zim," Dib waved pleasently.  
".....what makes you think that such a low-life Earth wasteling as yourself is worthy to even behold as such figure as me in it's tiny....big eyes?" He mumbled back, but made sure his lowered voice was clear enough for Dib to know he was pretty annoyed and pissed off from the last incident, but Zim tried to remain calm then usual. He had to remain calm in Skool.....  
Dib tried not to frown to keep his smile, "oh, Zim. You and your creative choices of words you use....just for me."  
Zim growled between his teeth, letting his feet drop as he leaned forward, both of his hands now clutched to both sides of his desk. "Silence!" he sneered. "......you're ugly! Get away from my presence!"  
"What's the magic word?" Dib said it in an annoying cooing voice, as if to speak to a toddler.  
"'I COMMAND you'!"  
Dib paused, then glared up at him. "No, it's 'please'!"  
"'P-....'!?!?!?" Zim's eyes grew wide again in honest disgust and shock at such word, then slammed his fist onto the table as he stood up. "You....you disgusting little insect that roams around the kitchen floor naively so that I may CRUSH YOU LIKE NOTHING SO THAT YOU MAY TWITCH SHAMEFULLY TILL YOUR INPENDING SLOW DEATH!"  
To Dib's surprise, the alien jumped onto his table, knocking his chair down behind as he grabbed for an pink eraser and aimed it down at Dib. Dib gasped and stared up at the eraser in horror, flinging his arm up to his face as a shield.  
"Zim! Wait...I-....," he sputtered, but this was too much for Zim today. Zim jumped down, trying to get to Dib but the glasses-boy quickly jumped back while the other children made their eyes round, staring up at the two kids. Zim's back was arched back, lowered as some predetor, ready to pounce its prey. His sharpened glare pinned to Dib. Dib slowly stepped back, keeping his eyes on Zim.  
"Aiyieyieyieyieeeeeeeeeee!" Zim screeched out, leaping up to Dim. Dim screamed at the same time, jumping over Zim and onto his desk. Zim growled blood-thirsty, then bounced up onto the desk as well, only to miss Dib who jumped onto the other tables. The two ran around insanely, jumping onto desks while the children screamed, cuddling each other in huge clumps as they tried to avoid the two by running to one corner and back. Now, wherever they jumped, they started to knock off the desks, and finally Zim caught up, pushing Dib hard onto his back against his own desk and pinning him down, sitting on top of him with a crooked smile. He then raised up his fist holding the eraser, which Dib gazed up in fear and accidently screamed out bloody-murder in high pitched voice like a girl.  
"What is the meaning of this!" Miss Bitters came rustling in quickly like a plague of shadows, looking around the room and lowering her eyes to Dib and Zim, who quickly paused, looking up to Miss Bitters.  
  
* * *  
  
Dib came back from school, frowning darkly as he walked up the stairs. He felt so dark inside his heart now, and very cold, after Miss Bitters punished both Zim and Dib by making them stare at some pure black paper, blacker then any blakness ever existed. After staring at it, he slowly started to feel weired. Felt cold, unloved, dark......  
But that was over now, thank God, as he opened the door to his room, jumping onto his bed, faced down. He slowly sighed, closing his eyes.  
"This was harder then I thought," he groaned, "why does everything go wrong between me and Zim? It's like...Yin and Yang from Japan or....China or...whatever. I'm too tired to think...."  
He sighed once again, pulling himself up to his pillow so that he can bury his face into it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Today, Gaz, I shall successfully befriend the alien, Zim!" Dib held onto his fork with trembling excited fist as Gaz, who was looking down to her Game Slave (whatever that is), poking the buttons with her thumbs. Dib chuckled to himself as he scraped his fork into his corn, then shoved it into his mouth, chewing with his mouth open like a cow, looking around the cafeteria like a chiken. Gaz looked up annoyed at the chomping noise he made, but tried to ignore that.  
"ChMpChMpChMp........HEY LOOK! There's Zim!" Dib spattered out through his corn, letting some fly over to Gaz, few of the specks of corn and spit stick onto the screen of her Game Slave. Gaz looked up, her eyes wide open then stood up, ready to beat him up but Dib slipped away quickly, not minding his sister at all as he took his tray and walked up to Zim. Zim had just seated himself after buying his lunch, poking something in a color that none of both Earthlings nor Irkans ever witnessed. Dib looked over to Zim, pretending to hum a tune as he purposely walked by too close. Close enough for Zim to notice.  
"Oh, is that you, Zim??" He said in pleasent tone of voice, coming more and more closer to him. "It IS you!" He laughed, as if he just met his long lost friend.  
Zim said nothing, glaring away from Dib.  
"....a seat? By you? Don't mind if I do," Dib grinned, hopping himself  
onto a seat, right across Zim. Zim quirked his brows up at Dib, then pouted, sliding himself away, but Dib slided along. After Zim came to an edge of the table, he stopped, then continued to play around with his meal, resting his head away from Dib's stare onto his hand.  
The two sat there in silence. Dib didn't know what to say until he looked down to his package of milk. He took it, opened it up, stiking a straw into it and held up at Zim with a grin. Looking at Dib, he was disgusted, noticing a carnal of corn visibly stuck between Dib's two front teeth.  
"Cheers," he cheerfully smiled, showing his bright teeth with more brighter yellow corn. "A toast for our reunion! Toast for ever coming across each other's presence!" Each time Dib spoke, the corn kept flashing.  
Zim's lips quivered, as he eyed Dib who was holding his milk up to Zim, waiting for a toast back.   
  
  
"Foolish human corn pest!" Grumbled Zim as he opened the exit door of the cafeteria. He then let his chest high, nose up, and walked out in High-Class-way, leaving Dib sitting all by himself blankly with two forks stuck up in his ears. He mumbled something under his breath, then turned to face the closed door after Zim had left.  
"You may think that you're safe for now, Zim," he breathed, "but I will. Zim. I WILL BE YOUR FRIEND!!!!"   
He screamed mindlessly at the door in the middle of the crowded cafeteria to the lifeless door, pointing maniaclly at the exit, until Gaz came up, pouring milk all over his head as a minor payback.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. [ c h a p t e r - t h r e e ]

Note: Blah blah  
  
Warning: yeah. like I said before....  
  
Note: ...nnn....r&r! Please! Tell me what part was bad, & what part was ok?? Please !aRGH! I am deparate! ....well, i kinda lied, but everybody like...LOVES R&R.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


[ chapter three - frieeeeeeend ]  
  


Zim slammed the door behind him, storming into his house, where GIR sat on the couch, upside down. Actually, he wasn't upside down. He was wearing his dog-costume upside down, watching a black and white static-channel. Zim give GIR a strange look, but tried not to mind that. It was sorta getting usual for him.  
  
"Welcome home, Master," talked the dog's stomach in the most loving way.   
  
"Ngh...," Zim replied back, hopping onto the couch with a tired sigh, which GIR noticed. "I am overly disgusted. This foolish little Earth dirt....._Dib_, has been acting quite strangely towards me lately. He's been acting rather....," Zim squinted his eyes, rubbing his two fingers together. "Happy around me. Too 'happy'..."  
  
"Aw.....," GIR squirmed in his costume, finally popping his head into the right place, then jumped on Zim, rubbing his head affectionately against the green child's cheek, but Zim took no mind to it and dispisingly shoved it away as if it was nothing, still his expression the same, his mind on Dib. He then grunted bitterly, realizing he has had enough of this "Dibness" and wanted to refresh himself out of anything relating to Dib, deciding to go down into his lab to relax. As he hopped off onto the moldy green floor, GIR came jumping on top of him, making Zim fall flat onto his stomach.  
  
"Wha-....WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I order you to GET OFF!" Zim screamed out.  
  
"Let me give you a massage!" GIR squealed, startying to skip around Zim's back.  
  
"DARGH!!!!!" Zim yelled out in pain and irritation, struggling with the green dog until a bell was rung. Zim froze as GIR continued to giggle and wiggle madly in his grip. Dropping GIR, which crashed down onto the floor, he warely snuck up to the door. His first choice wasn't to open the door. No. He had to be careful. Expect the unexpecte-  
  
C-RAMBALOMBA! (sound effect)  
  
One of the metallic robot, his artificial mother came crushing into Zim, pushing him away from the door. Zim pushed himself up, rubbing his head. He thought he had gotten rid of that trush! Just as he was about to get up and yell over to GIR with his demanding questions, he was pushed again by the door as the metallic thing swang open the door.  
  
There stood a boy in his normal black coat, pants, and a matching pairs of shoes with his favorite shirt that hasn't been washed for God knows how long.  
  
"Uhhh.....," he looked up, suspiciously studying the metallic parent of Zim. ".....may I speak to Zim?"  
  
"Ohhh! What a cute little puppy!" her voice echoed, as she was about to reach over to Dib with a deadly shadow casting over him, but was pushed away as Zim stood at the door with a crushing sound at the side.  
  
"Yess, what do you want, _Dib_??" He growled at Dib, leaning up to him with his infamous glare.  
Dib stood there for a while in silence, then quickly smiled again. Yes. He has a reason. FINALLY a good reason to come over to Zim's house. He mustn't ruin his chance.  
  
"I came over to deliver you something you forgot at Skool," he answered, placing both of his hands to his back innocently.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now BAD-bye!" Zim hissed and yelled the last two words, and was about to slam the door on Dib, but Dib managed to slip through the crack quickly.  
  
"WHAT in the name of Ir-....th. EARTH!? Are you doing?" Zim yelled, stomping his foot.   
  
"Well, aren't you gonna ask me WHAT you forgot, or thank me for bringing the stuff to you or whatever you...Zimians do?"  
  
Zim was about to reply "no", then paused, wondering how such a superior advanced and graceful being as he could actually "forget" anything? And to think of being "helped" by a Earthling, a human, "a" DIB was a shameful thing to him.  
  
"...then WHAT did I forget, DIB?" his mouth automatically spitted out a question he thought he didn't want to ask.  
  
"OH, I dunno~.....hmm....should I _really _ give it back to you? Or should I-...."  
  
Zim had limited amount of patience with this human boy as he grabbed rudely on Dib, starting to push and pull him out rudely, making sure the boy felt every shoveing pain of it.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow! WAIT!" Dib screeched onto a brake with his heels and turned to face Zim again. Shoving his hand into his pocket, he grabbed for a piece of paper, then held it up for all people to see. "You forgot THIS, ZIM!"  
  
".....it's a napkin."  
  
"But I thought you might wanted to use it later on, since you didn't throw it away during lunch."  
  
"GET OUT! OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!" Zim shoved Dib back, as he took out a white lazery gun-thingy out from his pack on his back and started to blast at Dib. Dib squealed, jumping away from the blast as Zim screeched and laughed at how pathetically he moved.  
  
"Is this how you treat your FRIEND, Zim!?" Dib yelled out, bouncing onto the couch.  
  
"F-.....," Zim stopped, looking over to Dib.  
  
"Yes, a friend," Dib felt as if now HE was in power, slowly starting to walk up to Zim. "....and maybe your only friend. Hmm...oh, then that makes me your BEST friend, doesn't it, Zim?"  
  
"Just _what _makes _you_ think that I am your friend, Earthly doomed insect!? I AM NEVER YOUR FRIEND! An Invader needs NO friend, as it will just get in one's way! And such highly beings like I will NEVER BE YOU AND THE PETHETIC LIFE FORM'S......_friend_!!!!!!_"_   
  
BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!  
  
Dib found himself all crispy and juicy as he was kicked out from his house, rolling all the way to the drive way. He then slowly trembled in pain and looked up to the house.  
  
Zim was cursing angrily back inside the house as he was about to set up extra security system as Dib's face came poking out through the window.  
  
"I love you!" He yelled, then dissapeared, only to poke out his face suddenly from the other window. "As a _friend!"_  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" Zim spazmed, running up to both window as he shut them closed hard, locking it tightly as it can lock.  
  
"This is pure INSANITY and MADNESS!" He swang his finst up. "I swear that by the day I rule this ball of WASTE, I shall plague all mankind and this 'friendship' of their puny little lives! YES! They are WEAK! That is why they need this ffff-...FRIENDSHIP. They are like sucking animals of....things that suck each other's life essense. They LIVE OFF from each other varociously like uncivillized, UNEVOLVED 3rd base of blood thirsty STINKY ORGANISMS!!! STINKY, STINKY-....."  
  
He blinked, looking blankly into space.  
  
"A _friend......_," he whispered to himself, starting to let his feet pase up the floor with one hand to his chin. His lips pirked up into a smugly smile, GIR looking up at him with wondering look as it stayed seated on the floor.  
  
"Yesss....a friend," he continued on, chuckling secretly. "If Dib wants me as a friend, which I really don't blame his reasons, for I am so great with the over welming, over-distinguished mind in this little doomed world, then he shall HAVE me as a friend. No. Correction! I shall have HIM as my....ffffrieeeeeend....hehehehe," he pauses a bit. "...hehehehehehe! .......HYAAAAAAAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA!!!!" He started to cackle madly, his laughter getting more and more louder with his head tossed back, gleaming teeth flashed for all to see with his twisted tongue twitched out into the air and his back arched forward. GIR, of course, joined in, too as the two let their echos of wicked laughter wonder around their neighborhood.  
  


* * *  
  


"Why don't you just give up," Gaz suggested, letting her cereal get soggy in the whiteness of her cold milk with the silver, slightly crooked spoon, dipped into the blue bowel. She was taking her attention once again to her Game Slave, enjoyning the light glow comming out from its screen.  
  
"No way," Dib squeezed his spoon a bit too tightly while he let his lips droop into a dissapointed and frustated frown. "I have to be close to my friend.....but I must be closer to my _enemy._"  
  
"What 'friend'?" Gaz asked mockingly and slipped out from her chair, walking out from the kitchen to the iving room.  
  
"Oh, very funny, Gaz! Y-....you got me there! I think I'm gonna laugh!" Dib spoke back to her, but felt useless. he pushed his own bowel of cereal aside, placing his head down onto the table as he closed his eyes. How in the world can her get Zim to become his friend? Each time he tries, Zim only gets more and more....opposing towards Dib. The boy swant his head up again, squeezing his eyes closed with gritted teeth, irritatedly scratching his head with both of his hands. "Arrrrrrgh-....."  
  
Then came the phone ring. He gasped a bit, staring up at the plastic figure, then just sighed. He was about to yell out for Gaz to come pick it up, but knowing her negative reaction he thought better of it and made his way up to the phone, grabbing for the reciever.  
  
"Yes, hello?" Dib meekly answered.  
  
"Hello, _Dib._" A hollow, yet farmiliar voice called back on the other line.  
  
Dib almost jumped up in surprise, wanting to scream out the Irkans name but tried to keep his cool. "...Zim! .....you called....I meant-," Dib didn't know what to say for a few seconds until Zim, with a mixture of well acted-out pleasent tone of his voice, spoke.  
  
"I'm teeeeerriblly sorry about my unwelcoming gestures earlier, my dear...," on the other end of the line, Zim waved his hand around, wondering how he should call this disgraceful being, "class mate." He narrowed his eyes as he choise his words with a smirk, sitting in his lab and talking through his small compact computer.  
  
"Yeah, you should be!" sreamed Dib inside of his mind, but just simple smiled and nodded. "What ARE you talking about, Zim? It's alright. Don't worry about it. Ha ha ha."  
  
Zim laughed along with a not-so-amused tone, then lowered his voice as if trying to tell a shameful secret. "...anyway, about this 'friendship' you were talking about earlier."  
  
Dib blinked, straightening himself up.   
  
"I will.....," Zim quickly leaned away from the computer, choking himself as he gagged silently, trembling and quivering all over. Then finally swallowed, lowering his face to the blank screen with only one word in Irkan flashed in red. "accept it."  
  
Dib was taken back for a moment. Zim recieving nothing but silence from the other line. Dib just stared out, many thoughts going through his mind.  
  
"Ah-....I...," but before Dib can even reply back, a sharp 'click' was heard then the line was cut off.  
  


* * *  
  


"Master and Diiiib, sitting on a tree!" GIR started to skip around in the lab, then circled around Zim as he waved his robotic hand up in the air. "K-I-L-L-I-N-...."  
  
"Silence, GIR!" Zim flang his arms at GIR, trying to wave it away. He had never felt so low in his life! At leat, that's what he thought. His fist clentched hard, ramming onto the compact computer, deleting all the data about the connection between Dib before he tossed it at the wall. He felt sick and filthy. He was ashamed of himself with a pang og guilt comming up to his mind.  
  
"No....NO! I am not betraying the Irkan Impire!!!! SILENCE!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!!!!" The alien started to beat its own head, storming out from his lab.  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  



	4. [ c h a p t e r - f o u r ]

Disclaimer: "Invader Zim" is (c) Jhonen Vasquez.  
  
Warning: ....you know. Same from all the other chapters.  
  
Note: I've been finished with this part long time ago, but thought i should cut off half or it to use this half as chapter 4, and other as chapter 5. Very dissapointing, but.....eh. Chapter four. Here you go~! D'aww!!!  
  
IF you would like to see the illustrated version of this fanfic, go to:   
http://www.envy.nu/nepenthes/  
  
DO NOT! steal any images from the site, like the other poopy......poo poo......  
Those kids did.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Writing this fanfiction, so called "insert title here" (heh), one of the readers have once told me that Zim, in my writing, is acting too violent then usual. SO! I dedicate this one to such viewers like her. THANK YOU! I love you.  
  
[ c h a p t e r - f o u r ]  
  
It was another fine day. Monday. Everybody loves Monday! Why....it's when schools start! Mr. Sunshine was laughing as usual, while our favorite neighborhood's friendly little alien, Zim, comes skipping out from his cute little tacky house of his.   
  
"Good morning, little birds! How is your morning? Why, hello, Mr. Sun! Keep up the good work for us today. It's Monday!"  
  
Today, Zim was feeling very happy. He's always happy, but today was special. He was wearing his very new clothing he just made by hand. It was pink with cute little laces and ribbons laced in at the edges.   
  
"Have a great day, Master!" His loyal companion, GIR, came out after him as he waved his paw sweetly. Touched, Zim made himself up to GIR, patted his green doggy-head and kissed his cheek good bye. As he continued his way to school, everybody looked up and waved over to the precious green Irken Invader, and started to sing along. For some reason, everybody knew the lyrics to the song that they never sang. It was like being in a Disney movie.  
  
"Since it's such a fine day today, perhaps I should pick some flowers for my dear class mates! Oh, yes, yes!"  
  
Stepping off from his usual trail, Zim skipped into a meadow full of pink tulips, roses, and many many pretty flowers.  
  
"Hmmm....oh, this one looks just gorgeous! Perhaps I should pick this one for my bestest best friend, Dib."  
  
Bending over, his fingers wrapped around the flower as he picked it, then....  
  
"OH MY GOSHIES! I JUST KILLED A FLOWER! A LIVING FLOWER!!!!!"  
  
Realizing his foolish violent act, Zim started to tremble in shock, shame, and fear. A red liquid started to trickle from the flower, painting Zim in red, his new pink clothing getting stained.  
  
"...what have I done....?! No....no....NOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
The blood soaked scream of the invader seemed to echo through the darkness forever......  
  
f i n  
  
(Okay. Now I can get back on my normal story. Yay? .....I kinda liked that happy-kinda feeling in the story above, though....)  
  
Everybody's looking. Staring. Glaring. Laughing.....  
  
"...no. Do they know?"  
  
Zim lowered his eyes as he continued to walk to Skool the next morning. After that night, it felt as if everybody, every living thing was staring at him, scolding him about the acceptation of Dib's friendship. As if they are the spies of Irkens, glaring at the fact that Zim has "betrayed" them.   
  
But of course, no one's taking any mind of him. It was just him. All in his little paranoid mind. He kept looking down to the ground as he continued to walk, trying to avoid eye contact as stopped, feeling a sense that someone was watching him. He slowly turned around, slightly feeling the sweat starting to form on his skin. Warily, he glanced down to the side walk, then gasped aloud, seeing a small Chihuahua dog looking up at him with his huge maddening eyes.  
  
"...noooo!!!"  
  
He quickly made himself turn back around, starting to dash away from this dog, crying out something insanely. He huffed, jumping over fences, knocking down trash cans and rushing through the shadows, he stopped, noticing he came to a dead end. He looked about with wild eyes, every shadows looking like an accusing aliens, every sound sounding like their screams and laughter.  
  
"No! No! You don't understand!!...I...I am ZIM!"  
  
He almost jumped up in fright as something black came jumping up at him, landing in front of the nervously sweating green figure.  
  
"What are you doing, Zim?"  
  
When Zim opened his tightly shut eyes, his face stiffened at the sight of Dib. Without realizing himself, he quickly dashed over to the back of Dib, as if he was a shield of some sort and glanced around. As he sighed in relief, he looked to Dib, then quickly pushed him away, and started to walk off with unpleasant look.  
  
"Ahh...hey, wait up, Zim!" Dib yelled over, catching up with his green class mate. "...'frieeend'..."  
  
Zim twitched at the sound of that and paused his walk, directly glaring at Dib. Did anyone else hear Dib call him "friend"?  
  
Checking that all was clear from foreign ears, he looked away from Dib and pointed his lightly shaking finger at him. He opened his mouth, trying to find a word to shout out at Dib, but nothing came up.   
  
"....so...," Dib made a face, not sure what was wrong with him, but he knew the word 'friend' annoyed Zim very much. He smiled lightly at that note, continuing to walk with Zim again.   
  
"I was thinking, Zim...would you like to come over to my house after school?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Zim looked up at Dib with bulged out eyes, his side of his mouth pulled over to the left with his teeth gleaming under the lips. As he looked at Dib in such way, his whole body seemed as if it'll just jump up and attack Dib, but then he started to throw himself out into the opening and started laughing, as if Dib just said the greatest joke in the world, or killed himself.  
  
"Ahh, Dib," he said, lightly fanning himself after the stomach-aching laugh. "...of course! Nonsense! Why would I go visit any of you unworthy human's little....nest? You and your...'cute' little ideas."  
  
Zim just smiled, confidently walking now as Dib just stood there, blinking then glared over to the green guy and ran up in front of him.  
  
"You are COMING to my house, Zim. And we're gonna have a great time at my house...," he seemed to spit those words out through his clenched teeth, yet he seemed to be smiling evilly.  
  
"MOVE OUT THE WAY, HUMAN! I don't have to listen to your stupi-....YIKYAA!"  
  
As Dib was yelling, a speck of his spit seemed to jump into Zim's red eyes. The water of the spit lightly started to sizzle through his eye balls, as Zim scratched them.  
  
Dib laughed out aloud this time, placing his hands over his stomach. He adored how Zim pitifully panicked just by a small drop of his spit. HIS spit. Ohh...the power! Before Zim can even yell back at Dib, he took the chance and opened his mouth again.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, Zimmy Zim Zoo. It's your choice if you wanna come or not, but then again...you don't want me to tell anyone that we're friends now, do ya? Huh? Huh? ...huh?"  
  
"...NO! No, you mustn't!"  
  
The black haired child grinned like maniac as he moved away before the half blinded alien can jump onto him. Zim seemed to crash into the ground as he missed Dib, then slowly pushed himself back up, then glared up at Dib in silence. Back at school, the warning bell rang over the school ground, as the glass windows cracked and scattered by the rusty noise. It seemed as if the bell was kinda broken today, as the kids who were already inside and around the school were injured, as they fell to the ground and moaned in pain.  
  
"C'mon, Zim. We don't want to be late for classsssssss...! Hee!"  
  
Dib held up a hand to Zim, who just hissed and ignored, but he simply smiled, running up to a door, opening it for Zim. Zim just growled under his breath, then marched inside with Dib starting back at him. A little kid, thinking Dib will hang around and keep the door open for her, too, came skipping up the stairs. But before Dib can take notice of her, he stepped inside, closing the door as she was caught between the door, screeching.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
